Transplantationschaos
Transplantationschaos ist die siebzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die neue Leitung des Krankenhauses trifft sich zu einer ersten Besprechung, die alles andere als gut verläuft. Jackson bringt als Vorsitzender einige Vorschläge ein, die im Sinne der Harper Avery-Stiftung sind. Darunter auch den, einen neuen Chefarzt zu finden, der Owen ablöst. Damit ist niemand einverstanden, vor allem Cristina ist strikt dagegen. Mit dieser geballten Ablehnung konfrontiert, macht Jackson eine Anspielung darauf, dass Meredith und Co. sich mit ihrer Klage selbst in diese Situation gebracht haben und dass die Harper Avery-Stiftung der rettende Anker ist. Wütend und verletzt erinnert Meredith ihn daran, dass sie wegen dem Absturz hier sind, bei dem Lexie sterben musste. Cristina begibt sich sofort zu Owen und berichtet, dass man vorhat ihn abzusägen. Es entwickelt sich schließlich ein lautstarker Streit zwischen Owen und Jackson, bis Derek dazwischengeht und Jackson wegschickt. Nun beginnt allerdings ein Wortgefecht zwischen Owen und Derek, das damit endet, dass Derek erneut darauf anspielt, dass Owen an dem Absturz Schuld ist. Owen hat genug. Er kündigt bei Jackson und verlässt das Seattle Grace. Mehrere Fälle von Organtransplantationen und Organspenden beschäftigen heute die Ärzte. Alex erfährt, dass es in Missoula eine Niere für die 16-jährige Jaelyn gibt, Cristina hat zwei ältere Patienten, Mr. Schultz und Mr. Crump, die neue Organe benötigen, und April behandelt einen früheren Kollegen aus dem Mercy West, der an der unheilbaren Krankheit ALS leidet und sein Leben beenden möchte, um seine Organe zu spenden. Weil Owen nicht mehr da ist und Jackson als Chef überfordert scheint, ist der OP-Plan durcheinandergeraten. Es gibt nicht genügend Personal und OPs müssen verschoben werden. Während April nicht einsehen will, dass Brad sein Leben aufgegeben hat, hat Alex mit seiner Teenager-Patientin Jaelyn zu kämpfen. Sie hat sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und weigert sich, herauszukommen. Cristinas Patienten kennen sich und sind Erzfeinde, weil sie in die gleiche Frau verliebt waren. Um beide Männer zu retten, kommt Cristina auf eine grandiose Idee: Sie will Mr. Schultz Herz und Lunge eines zur Verfügung stehenden Spenders einsetzen, während Mr. Crump dann das Herz von Mr. Schultz erhält. Mr. Crump sieht das jedoch nicht ein: Er will lieber sterben, als mit dem Herz seines schlimmsten Feindes weiterzuleben. Alex bittet Meredith, die Niere für Jaelyn aus Missoula abzuholen. Meredith sagt schließlich zu und nimmt Jo mit. Auf beide ist Alex nicht gut zu sprechen. Er betrachtet Meredith als seinen neuen Boss und ist Jo böse wegen ihrer Romanze mit Jason. Meredith findet sein Verhalten äußerst kindisch, während Jo versucht ihn zu verteidigen. Als die beiden im anderen Krankenhaus ankommen, müssen sie feststellen, dass die Niere weg ist. Jo geht sofort auf die Ärztin los und will für ihre Niere kämpfen, doch Meredith findet heraus, dass die Niere sich in einem Flugzeug nach Seattle befindet. Als Alex dies erfährt, wendet er sich wütend an Jackson und fragt, wer das veranlasst hat. Bailey macht ihn auf die alten Vorschriften von Pegasus aufmerksam, die besagen, dass Spendernieren unbegleitet per Personenflug ins Seattle Grace kommen. Sie sagt Jackson, er solle umgehend die Vorschriften ändern. Webber spricht Catherine darauf an, dass Jackson in seiner Chefrolle überfordert ist und sie ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen hat. Jackson hört das Gespräch zufällig mit an. Während Alex es schafft, Jaelyn aus dem Badezimmer zu holen, redet Cristina mit Mr. Crump. Sie sagt ihm, dass er das Herz nehmen soll, um dann seinen Feind zu überleben und auf seinem Grab zu tanzen. Damit hat sie Erfolg. April hat eingesehen, dass sie Brad gehen lassen muss. Sie erklärt ihm und seiner Familie, wer seine Organe bekommt. Wenig später wird Brad unter Narkose gesetzt und von der Beatmungsmaschine getrennt. Zeitgleich sollen auch Cristinas und Alex' Transplantationen stattfinden, doch es ist nur noch ein OP frei. Das Chaos bricht aus, doch Jackson ist sich plötzlich seiner Chefrolle bewusst geworden und trifft Entscheidungen. Jo würde gerne bei der Nierentransplantation assistieren, doch Alex verhält sich noch immer abweisend und schickt sie weg. Meredith redet ihm ins Gewissen. Sie haben das Krankenhaus auch für ihn gekauft und Jo hat sich für die Niere mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und war bereit, dafür zu kämpfen. Alex sollte sein Verhalten ändern, bevor niemand mehr mit ihm arbeiten will. Derek sucht Owen auf, und sagt ihm, dass niemand ihm die Schuld gibt, nur er selbst. Auch Webber und Catherine führen ein ehrliches Gespräch. Alex stört Jo's Date mit Jason. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sich wie ein Arsch benommen hat. Währenddessen unterschreiben Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Callie, Arizona und Jackson die letzten Formulare, um den Kauf offiziell zu machen. Abschließend möchte Jackson noch einige Dinge loswerden, die ihm wichtig sind: Sie treffen die Entscheidungen, nicht die Harper Avery-Stiftung, Owen wird mit sofortiger Wirkung wieder als Chefarzt eingestellt und die Notaufnahme wieder geöffnet. Außerdem liegt Jackson sehr am Herzen, das Krankenhaus umzubenennen. Er möchte zwei besondere Menschen ehren und damit an den Grund erinnern, weshalb sie zusammengekommen sind und das alles möglich machen konnten. Sein Vorschlag "Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital" wird einstimmig angenommen. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Tom Bower als Mr. Schultz *Dave Florek als Herman Crum *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Charles Michael Davis als Dr. Jason Myers *Logan Fahey als Dr. Bradley Parker *Tiffany Boone als Jaylen Donovan Co-Starring *Suzanne Ford als Hazel Parker *David Naughton als Nick Parker *Terrell Clayton als Mr. Donovan *Dawn Greenidge als Mrs. Donovan *Teresa Huang als Ruth *Barbara Kerford als Transplant Surgeon *Matt Ferrucci als Closing Surgeon *Jordan Wright als Theo Musik *'Miracle Mile '''von ''Cold War Kids *'Distant Shouts '''von ''Little Children *'Go First '''von ''Rose Cousins *'Sugar on Sunday '''von ''Left Hand Smoke Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Transplant Wasteland ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Arcana. Intro Für einen todkranken Menschen bedeutet eine Organtranplantation einen Neubeginn, eine zweite Chance. Aber der Körper ist konzipiert, dass er jeden Eindringling abwehrt, sogar einen, der versucht ihn zu retten, denn ein Transplantat ist keine Garantie für ein besseres Leben. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass der Körper das Organ sofort abstößt. Outro Der Transplantationsprozess ist furchteinflößend. Ein Patient geht von der Angst, ein Organ zu bekommen, zu der Angst über, dass es abgestoßen werden könnte. Die Angst dauert an, bis man nach der Operation die Augen öffnet und erkennt, dass das Geschenk angenommen wurde. Zitate *Catherine: Es war deine Idee. *Webber: Bettgeflüster wird über Nacht zum Geschäftsplan? *Catherine: Im Bett warst du ganz dafür. *Webber: Dafür, dass du in das Krankenhaus investierst. Aber deinen Sohn auf den Thron setzen?? Wie kommst du darauf, dass dein junger Mann dieser gewaltigenVerantwortung gewachsen ist? *Catherine: Er ist mein Sohn! Ich weiß, wozu er fähig ist. *Webber: Und er ist mein Student, ich weiß es auch! Wobei, nein, das muss ich wohl korrigieren: Jetzt ist er mein Chef und meine Freundin ist die Chefin meines Chefs! Was soll da noch groß schief gehen? *Catherine: Du scheinst zu vergessen, mit wem du liiert bist. Ich bin die Vostandsvorsitzende einer großen Stiftung und ich habe eine große Investition getätigt. Diese werde ich so verwalten, wie ich es für richtig halte. An die Spitze der Organisation habe ich jemanden gesetzt, der dynamisch, motiviert und aufgeschlossen ist. Es gibt nur einen Raum, in dem ich mir von meinem Partner etwas sagen lassen, und der ist nicht hier. *Bailey: Oh, Avery! Darf ich mal fragen, was Sie mit all den Pegasus-Protokollen vorhaben? *Jackson: Wie? Was? *Bailey: Pegasus hat all diese Protokolle aufgesetzt. Eins schreibt mir vor, ich soll Hernienkorrekturen mit deren Warner-Technik durchführen. Ich hab heute eine! Die will ich so durchführen, wie ich es seit der Zeit erfolgreich getan habe, als Sie noch am Daumen gelutscht haben! *Jackson: Wir sehen uns das an. *Bailey: Wann denn bitte? Hier sind alle möglichen, idiotischen Vorschriften in Kapitel eingeteilt. Hier: OP-Ausstattung, Organtransport, Adipositas-Zentren. Sind Sie nicht der Boss geworden, damit wir nicht von Idioten angeleitet werden? *Jackson: Danke Bailey. *Bailey: Nicht der Rede wert... Boss! *April: Hey! Hat einer Dr. Hunt gesehen? Ich will wissen, wieso er das Todesurteil für einen meiner Patienten unterzeichnet hat! *Bailey: Viel Glück, er ist weg, gekündigt! *April: Er... Was? Hunt?? *Bailey: Fragen Sie den Obermacker! *Jackson: Es gab Meinungsverschiedenheiten wegen der Vorschriften. *April: Ach ja?? Na dann ändere die blöden Vorschriften!! *Bailey: Erst wenn er die geändert hat, die mich betrifft! Meine Hernien-OP ist heut Nachmittag! *Jo: Ich finde nicht, dass er kindisch ist. Karev, ich glaube er ist verletzt, weil er von Ihnen allen im Dunkeln gelassen wurde. *Meredith: Ich weiß in und auswendig, wie Alex tickt. *Jo: Ich muss es noch lernen. Ich weiß, er meint es nicht so, wenn er so tut als könnte er mich nicht leiden. Er fühlt sich gerade von allen, die ihm wichtig sind, verlassen und der Umstand, dass ich jemanden treffe und nicht jeden Abend Zeit habe, in Joe's Bar zu gehen, ist für ihn... Er ist verletzt und ähh fühlt sich alleingelassen. *Meredith: Oder er kann Sie nicht leiden! *Jo: Danke. *Meredith: Immer wieder gern. *Meredith: Er lehnt das Herz aus Bösartigkeit ab? *Cristina: Ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn überreden soll, es zu nehmen. *Meredith: Hast du mit Owen gesprochen? *Cristina: Nein, aber ich kenne ihn. Er braucht einfach Zeit. Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Mann los? *Meredith: Ach, Cristina. *Cristina: Mir kommt's vor, als würden alle durchdrehen. Owen und Derek gehen sich an die Gurgel, Avery ist auf irgendso einem Machttrip. Ich sollte mich auf eine große Transplantation vorbereiten, doch Callie hat mir einen OP-Plan hinterlassen, der einfach nicht zu begreifen ist! *Meredith: Wow, einen Tag am Drücker und schon läuft alles aus dem Ruder. Ich muss Schluss machen, wir sind da. Sie sollten aufhören, meine Gespräche zu belauschen! *Jo: Stimmt es, dass alles aus dem Ruder läuft? *Meredith: Was?? Nein, natürlich nicht! Halten Sie den Mund! Es ist alles in Ordnung. *Jo: Wo sind die anderen? *Chirurg: Die sind weg. Wir sind so gut wie fertig. *Meredith: Fertig? Wo ist unsere Niere?? Warum sehen Sie so verwirrt aus?? Wo ist unsere Niere?? *Jo: Hände weg von meiner Niere!! *Ärztin: Ich sage Ihnen doch: Es ist nicht Ihre Niere! *Jo: Beweisen Sie's! Das will ich schwarz auf weiß sehen, sonst greife ich sie mir und hol mir eine von Ihnen raus! *Meredith: Ich hab unsere Niere gefunden! *Ärztin: Gut, dann rufen Sie Ihren Kampfhund zurück! *Meredith: Wilson, halten Sie sich zurück! *Jo: Wo ist sie? *Meredith: In 'nem Flieger nach Seattle. *Jo: Wie ist sie da rein gekommen? *Meredith: Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen nach Hause! Kommen Sie, los! *Webber: Alles in Ordnung? Sie wirken etwas überlastet. Brauchen Sie Hilfe? *Jackson: Sie könnten das alles lesen und den Laden übernehmen. *Bailey: Haben Sie vor, diese Protokolle durchzuarbeiten oder schleppen Sie die nur durch die Gegend? *Jackson: Richtig, Ihre Hernien-OP! Ich geb Ihnen bescheid, sobald ich... *Bailey: Zu spät, schon gemacht! Auf meine Art! *Jackson: Ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Bailey, Sie hatten... *Bailey: Sie konnten keine Entscheidung treffen, also hab ich's gemacht! Wollen Sie mich jetzt rausschmeißen, wie Hunt? *Jackson: Ich hab Hunt nicht rausgeschmissen!! *Cristina: Unterschreiben! *Jackson: Was ist das? *Cristina: Genehmigung für 'ne Domino-Transplantation. *Jackson: Ja, warum soll ich... *Cristina: Wer sich als König ausrufen lässt, hat gewisse Verantwortung zu tragen. Unterschreiben! *Jackson: Ich muss erst wissen, was das ist. *Cristina: Ich könnte mir die Zeit nehmen, dir zu erklären wie eine Herz-Lungen-Domino-Transplantation abläuft, aber bis dahin sind meine Patienten tot. *Jackson: Ich weiß, wie eine Domino abläuft. April!! Nimm die mit! *April: Was ist das? *Jackson: Hunt hat leider nicht mehr die Entnahme-Teams für deinen DCD-Patienten koordiniert. Da steht, welches Organ wohin soll. *April: Tut mir ja leid, aber er ist nicht mehr mein Patient. Auf seinen Wunsch musste ich... *Cristina: Unterschreib einfach! *Jackson: Kümmer dich trotzdem darum!! *Callie: Ist das auch Ihre Unterschrift und nicht die von Mami? *Jackson: Sehr witzig. *Alex: Avery!! *Jackson: Was? *Alex: Wer hat meine Niere per Touristenklasse nach Seattle geschickt, obwohl ich zwei Chirurgen hingeschickt habe, um sie abzuholen?? *Webber: Das gibt's ja nicht! *Jackson: Augenblick, wovon redest du da bitte? *Bailey. Er redet von den Protokollen! Pegasus-Vorschriften diktieren, hier steht's: "Spendernieren von außerhalb einer bestimmten Reichweite werden unbegleitet hergeflogen, um Personalkosten zu sparen.". Als das andere Krankenhaus hier angerufen hat, lief alles nach Vorschrift. Die Vorschriften sind bescheuert! Sie sollten mal 'n Blick reinwerfen! *Alex: Toll, blickt hier eigentlich noch irgendjemand durch?? *Bailey: Harter Tag, Boss, oder? *Alex: Wird auch Zeit! *Meredith: Du meinst: "Danke, dass du Niere über die Staatsgrenzen für mich transportiert hast"! *Alex: Wie auch immer, gib sie mir! *Jo: Soll ich mich vorbereiten? Ich würde so gern... *Alex: Ich hab Murphy! *Meredith: Willst du, dass ich mich entschuldige, Alex? Es tut mir leid, dass wir das Krankenhaus gekauft haben. Es tut mir leid, dass du uns als deine Vorgesetzten betrachtest. Wir haben es nicht nur für uns getan. Wir haben es für alle getan. Für dich, für Wilson. Die hat heute so für dich gekämpft, dass ich Angst hatte, sie schlitzt jemanden auf, damit du diese Niere kriegst! Überdenk deine Haltung, sonst will bald keiner mehr mit dir arbeiten! *Jackson: Wir erschaffen ein neues Krankenhaus. Das war Ihre Vision, nicht meine. Dass diese Vision wahr wird, steht für mich an oberster Stelle. Aber auch wenn es uns wichtig ist, dass wr zu einem führenden Zentrum für Forschung und Innovation werden, sollten wir eins nicht vergessen: Wir sind nun offiziell ein Krankenhaus unter der Leitung von Ärzten. Das sollte für etwas stehen. Wir alle haben die Verpflichtung als Mediziner vorbildhaft unser Bestes zu geben, damit die, die uns nachfolgen, auch bestrebt sind, ihr Bestes zu geben. In diesem Zusammenhang schlage ich vor, das Krankenhaus umzubenennen. *Cristina: Schon wieder? *Meredith: Wieso sollten wir das tun? *Arizona: In... In was? *Callie: Lass mich raten: Harper Avery-Krankenhaus? *Jackson: Nein! Ich schlage vor, dem Krankenhaus einen Namen zu geben, der den Grund würdigt, weshalb wir zusammengekommen sind und die Sache durchziehen. Der den Geist des Hauses, sowie das Ausmaß unseres Engagements veranschaulicht. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode